The sliding discrete Fourier transform (DFT) is a method for efficiently computing the N-point DFT of a signal starting at sample m using the N-point DFT of the same signal starting at the previous sample m−1. The sliding DFT obviates the conventional need to compute a whole DFT for each starting sample.
In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. Connecting lines and/or connections shown in the various figures presented are intended to represent example functional relationships, physical couplings and/or logical couplings between the various elements.